


Never Knew How To Breathe, Love

by Fierysky



Series: Quakerider - Aspects of Love [5]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Complete, Explicit Language, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, Late at Night, Slow Burn, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2018-12-06 22:55:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11610666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fierysky/pseuds/Fierysky
Summary: Robbie Reyes was accustomed to bearing the burden of the Ghost Rider alone, however Daisy Johnson is showing him what friendship and family is really about.Can they find love along the way?





	1. Never knew what a friendship was

**Author's Note:**

> This is a series, feel free to start from the first work! I wanted to show Daisy being there for Robbie, and also that he would still need help even after he joined the team. I know this is a really slow build, so thank you for bearing with me!

Things changed after Gabe’s birthday.

Robbie and Daisy had a tenuous friendship again, but it was always marred by little quarrels. He wanted to be around her, would crave it almost, but she always wanted to get inside his head, to fix him and wouldn’t understand that it wasn’t possible.

And his own mind was so cruel.

Sometimes Robbie would go for days believing everything was under control; that the mundane tasks of life and the Rider in him could co-exist.

Other days, the burden would be overwhelming, and he would feel disconnected from everyone; fading away and alone.

Maybe he was better off before, in his hardened shell.

Meeting Daisy had shattered it, but he was still sinking; only now the cracks she caused were letting in emotions and sensations, making his descent into the abyss even worse.

He couldn't hide his turmoil from Daisy, she knew him too well, and she always confronted him about it.

Fitz was spearheading research in a brand new facility and had tasked them with a last minute supply run. Noticing his dark mood on the drive back, she’d asked if everything was okay. And no, nothing was okay, it was a fucking senseless question, but he wisely kept that to himself.

“I’m not your project,” was all he said, as he looked out the window, not wanting her to see his face. Daisy was driving, and he didn’t know what to do with his hands. Normally he would flip his car keys when he got in a pensive mood, but they were in his leather jacket back at the base.

“You just seem so angry, I want to help,” she’d said mildly, and her kind tone was like gasoline on the spark of irritation he was feeling.

“I am stuck with a murdering spirit because of a deal _I_ made. Do you hear _me_ complaining?” He twisted in his seat to glare at her. “I am sorry that it bothers you that I’m not fucking happy all of the fucking time.”

He didn’t realize that she was pulling over till the vehicle stopped.

It was late in the evening, with the world preparing for night time, but because it was summer, the sun still lit up the sky. The rays of light streaming into the truck seemed to uncover and magnify his pain, and it somehow made him furious. He was spoiling for a fight, and she wasn’t giving him one. He needed Daisy to see him as he saw himself; that he was a raging inferno that wanted to burn.

“I don’t have a future; I have to ride with this thing till it leaves me and then I’ll be dead. Stop trying to fix me!” Robbie’s voice was breaking, and his hands were shaking.

“So that’s why you tried to distance yourself and leave the team,” Daisy stated it rather than asked, and to Robbie, her compassion was like an attack.

“Why can’t you leave it alone, Daisy?”

“Because you deserve peace, you _deserve_ to be happy,” she replied softly.

Robbie was at his breaking point, and her gentleness put him right over the edge. She was looking at him as if she could see right into his non-existent soul. He felt a burning in his throat and an odd sensation on his back of his eyes. He tried to take a deep breath to get himself under control, but all he got was a ragged breath.

To his utter shock, there was wetness on his face. What was happening?

“It’s okay,” Daisy leaned across to hold his hand, and Robbie suddenly panicked. He unbuckled his seatbelt; he needed to get out of there, right now.

She must have sensed how fragile he was because she immediately scrambled out the driver’s side to follow him. Without thinking, she wrapped him in a hug, and he seemed to sink into her. There was nothing sensual about it, just her giving him comfort and him needing human contact.

Robbie Reyes hadn’t cried in years and years. And here he was next to a S.H.I.E.L.D issued vehicle on the roadside, cars whizzing past, chest heaving, and being held by Daisy. She always gave the impression of strength, so he found it surprising how small she felt.

He didn’t know how long they stayed like that.

He absently noticed that she didn’t park straight, and their vehicle was a bit too close to the main road. He probably should've driven.

“You’re not spending the night alone.” Daisy broke the silence and looked up at him. “Not up for discussion,” she continued as Robbie opened his mouth to speak. “My room or yours?”

“Doesn’t matter,” was all he said.

“Let’s get this back to Fitz,” she told him and waited by the passenger door while he got inside.

Robbie didn’t answer or put his seatbelt back on. He just closed his eyes and turned his head as Daisy got back in the driver’s seat.

He didn’t remember the drive back, just the sound of the car door opening when Daisy stopped at Fitz’s new lab. She must have left it with someone because she came back in soon after.

They walked in silence to her quarters, and just as Robbie felt like he was imposing, he felt her grab his hand and squeeze it reassuringly. Tugging him in her small room, she led him to her bed that was tucked in the corner. After she sat him down, she turned to open the lone window and soon they were blanketed by the soft glow of dusk.

“I’m going to get dinner, lie down till I get back,” Daisy said.

His hand stopped her.

“Stay with me?” His voice was cracking, and her heart broke. She knew at that moment that there wasn’t anything she could ever deny him.

“Always,” she replied, sitting next to him and taking his hand in hers. “Always.”


	2. Open my heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Robbie and Daisy are turning the bend! I recommend reading the series from the beginning!

Soon the blazing summer heat was turning into cooler breezes and falling, multicolored leaves. There was a crispness in the air, and the base was active more than ever.

Jemma approached running S.H.I.E.L.D with the same gusto as a new scientific breakthrough, and that resulted in a more efficient organization. There were grumblings at first, but there was no doubting the results. Respectability was high on her agenda, and soon they were back in the good graces of world leaders and governments.

“It’s hard work and science, really!” was Jemma’s answer to her achievements.

And relationships at S.H.I.E.L.D were changing with the seasons.

Agents May and Coulson were in each other’s company more than usual, and it was rumored that Agent May was heard laughing with him, more than once. Elena became part of the team officially, and she and Mack decided to move in together off base. They were planning a housewarming party, which Elena was boasting would be full of Colombian food, and everyone was looking forward to it. Even Director Simmons seemed to have an extra glow about her, and not just when she was her husband.

And Robbie and Daisy solidified and deepened their friendship and became an inseparable pair.

Robbie and Daisy. Daisy and Robbie.

If one of them were missing, everyone knew to check with the other.

At first, Robbie pretended to be oblivious whenever people would ask him about her.

“Robbie! Hey man, where's Daisy?” Mack called out to him as he was working on an engine for one of the mission Rovers. “I’m helping with some containment modules in the new facility, and I need her input on something.”

Frowning, Robbie put down the wrench he was holding and turned to face Mack.

“How would I know? I’m not her keeper,” Robbie was now scrubbing his hands with a dirty shop cloth and avoiding Mack’s questioning look. Just hearing her name sent a thrill through him, but he didn’t want it to show.

“Sorry, I figured you might since Fitz said she was here, not too long ago,” Mack was trying not to smile as Robbie looked flustered. These kids thought they were too slick.

“Yeah, but that doesn’t mean I know where she is,” Robbie bristled. He felt self-conscious about the chatter with his closeness with Daisy; it made him yearn for something more permanent.

But that wasn’t Mack’s fault, so he relented.

“She left her phone here, so I am sure she’ll be back soon. I’ll tell her you were looking for her?” and as soon as he said that, Daisy bounded up.

“Robbie, I can’t find my phone, did I leave it here? Oh! Hey, Mack!” Daisy was as animated as ever, lightly punching Mack in his brawny shoulder as she went to stand by Robbie, only a whisper of a breath between them.

“You’d lose your head if it wasn’t attached to your body,” Robbie’s voice was low, for her only, and he had a small smile as he retrieved her mobile from his pocket. If he could bask in her presence and see her contented, he didn’t need anything else.

“Are we still on for later?” Daisy asked, searching his face as she took it, their hands lingering.

Mack pretended to be busy with the tablet in his hand.

“Do I have a choice?” Robbie replied quietly. He avoided her eyes, but he was more relaxed than Mack had ever seen him.

“You always have a choice, Robbie.” Daisy had her phone in her hand but was still holding Robbie’s, a somber look on her face.

Unsure about the turn of conversation, Mack quickly spoke up. “Hey Tremors, do you have some time to help with something that me and Fitz are building?”

Their moment broken, Daisy turned and smiled. “I always have time for you guys,” and Robbie actually felt an ache in his chest looking at her. She had the biggest heart and was the most beautiful thing in his world.

He had come a long way from when he first started S.H.I.E.L.D.

For such a long time, he felt adrift and meeting her was like a lifeline. Now he was working on himself and finally accepting that he wasn’t drowning alone. His world could be larger if he let it and there were many people at S.H.I.E.L.D who supported him and Gabe.

He saw the afternoon sun caressing Daisy’s face, and he made an impulsive decision.

“Do you guys need a hand?” Robbie offered tentatively.

He welcomed the wisps of pleasure at Mack’s approving look and Daisy beaming at him. His heart felt like it was expanding, and it was all because of the woman standing in front of him.

It wasn’t easy, but things were changing for the better. Listening to Daisy and seeing a therapist was the best thing he had done.

* * *

 

  
He was seeing Dr. Singh later that day and actually had a recurring weekly appointment. Robbie didn’t know if that was normal, or if he needed extra help.

He didn’t ask.

He and Daisy always went together; she would wait for him in his Charger and didn’t complain when the first few sessions took longer than they anticipated.

Dr. Singh was very professional if a bit severe. She always had an impassive face, and Robbie wondered if that’s how other people felt when they were speaking to him. Every so often, she would scrawl notes in her teal colored journal, and try as he might, he couldn’t make out her looping handwriting from his seat across her.

Today, she was asking him about Daisy, since her name came up frequently.

“She’s a friend of mine. You know that.” Robbie was cautious about what he said.

“A support system is significant,” Dr. Singh always started off with a general statement, before she homed in. “Would you like it to be more than friendship with Daisy?”

Robbie considered feigning ignorance but then decided against it.

“Yes.” It was all he said, waiting for the hammer to drop, for her to say it wasn’t a good idea.

As always, Dr. Singh didn’t tell him what to do.

Instead asked why he hadn’t broached it with Daisy before. He took a few moments to answer.

He thought about the woman who looked out for Gabe like her own brother, who loved her friends like family, and who saw and heard him when he didn’t know himself.

“I don’t want to hurt someone I love,” he admitted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and reviews are appreciated! I really love talking about these two :)


	3. Will you come back in?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robbie and Daisy spend time together on an errand, as Daisy is coming to the realization that their relationship is changing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I appreciate you guys still reading and putting up with the glacial pace of this relationship! I'm trying to convey how special their friendship is and how their love evolves from there. I hope I am doing the characters justice, let me know what you think!

“So wait, you’re buying them _what now?_ ” Daisy was openly aghast and stopped in the middle of the parking lot so she could fix Robbie with a horrified stare. They’d driven to the town over on another supply run for Fitz and she’d thought Robbie’s stop at a big box hardware was for work, not the present they needed to get. A young family was right behind her, and almost plowed Daisy over with a massive stroller.

“It’s a shelving installation, for the garage. So Mack can organize his tools.” Robbie hauled Daisy out of the family’s path so they could roll on by. A fuzzy haired baby with one sock gave them a toothless grin then promptly threw a red sippy cup directly at Robbie. Daisy laughed, picking it off the ground to give to the harried mother. Apparently, the other sock was missing now.

Turning back to Robbie, she scrunched her nose at him. “Even the _baby_ thinks that’s terrible.”

“Mack said they’d need it to save on space by combining his stuff and Elena’s,” Robbie explained. He didn’t add that he thought it was a pretty sweet idea himself.

“That is literally _the_ most _boring_ idea for a present. Like ever.” Daisy sidled closer and they resumed walking. “Let’s get them something else after this.”

“Fine, but it’s practical for a new house,” Robbie stated, squeezing her hand.

“Practical is for a dad in the suburbs with a minivan, not a hot couple moving in together.” Daisy muttered.

“What’s wrong with being a dad in the suburbs?” Robbie responded, thoughtfully. “Hell no to the minivan, though.”

Daisy snorted, and as Robbie smiled in return, her heart expanded, painfully.

The automatic doors swooshed open and as they entered, Robbie grabbed a cart. It was such a simple thing but as he made his way back to her, there was that ache in her chest again. After everything from the past year, and losing Lincoln, she was adamant to never fall in love again.

“Should we ask someone for help?” she asked, to steer her traitorous mind to the matter at hand.

“Nah, I got this,” he replied as he scanned the aisles to see where they needed to go.

Twenty minutes later, Daisy was ready to forget Simmons’ rules about no powers in public, and quake Robbie upside his head. There was no cell phone signal in the store and she was bored as he diligently read and compared specs on merchandise. Looking around and seeing no one nearby, and no cameras on her, she surreptitiously quaked Robbie’s hand away from the box he was about to lift. He wasn’t expecting it, and Daisy chuckled when he swore loudly.

“You’re worse than Gabe when it comes to waiting,” he scolded.

“Gabe would've looked up reviews and had three choices picked out before leaving home,” Daisy said easily. “I wish we could bring him along.” She was looking for another opening to mess with Robbie again.

She could almost picture him as an older man, with the same full head of hair, only it would be grey, and he would be just as stubborn reading the back of every box in the aisle. Hopefully, her reservoirs of patience would be larger by then.

Her throat tightened at the thought of them in some unknown future. Her track record was losing people right as she found them, and she couldn't bear the feeling that one day she'd be without him. She was on the verge of tears when he glanced at her.

“When did you want to get your non-boring present?” he was asking. She panicked, unable to speak or explain why her mood changed. She was certain she would start bawling.

“We can go next weekend,” Robbie answered his own question, and then returned to his reading. “I need to find out what Elena would like.” Something was clearly wrong, but he knew Daisy would want to collect herself since they were in public. 

Daisy took a few deep breaths to steady herself, but a tear still escaped. She quickly wiped her eyes. He was so thoughtful towards her friends without any prompting and all she did was give him shit. She stared at some kitchen storage units that where on the opposite aisle.

“Yo-yo always mentioned she’d love a hanging pot rack,” Daisy ventured, her voice raspy.

Robbie raised his eyebrows at her trying to figure out if she was being sarcastic.

“She loves to cook. There aren’t any options for Colombian food here so she always has to make it herself” Daisy rambled on. “And she’s teaching Mack too. Maybe you can help me pick out something for her?”

Robbie’s face softened and he seemed to gather something was changing with Daisy and between them.

“It’s okay, I can get it. Make it a gift for them both.” Robbie hefted the box in his hand, and then placed it in the cart. Walking over to Daisy, he held her hand and pulled her closer. “We can still get something else this weekend that doesn’t require assembling.”

And that was the moment Daisy realized her heart was breaking again.

Except this time it was breaking open, and rearranging with Robbie firmly in it. Familiar touches, time together and his warm glances were creating a soothing balm for her soul; she was healing and didn’t even realize it. The tables were turning, and he was saving her, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this installment! Comments are my life force even if you want to say there's something you don't like or something that needs correcting:) I love talking about Robbie and Daisy !


	4. Turn my way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robbie learns something from Gabe, and he and Daisy move forward in their relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Their story is not letting go! I hope you enjoy, please let me know what you think in the comments, I love hearing from you!
> 
> Also huge thank you to quakerider-hell / Holiday Helen for her help with the plot details, time line and giving me the advice to have them actually *talk* :)

* * *

  
The next few days passed peacefully, but Robbie was about to learn a troubling detail from his baby brother.

Gabe had started Stanford that fall and he was over the moon. His dream school _and_ one of the most wheelchair accessible colleges in the nation? With no expenses incurred, at all? The stars had aligned for the Reyes brothers and the result was a stroke of rare good fortune.

Robbie couldn’t be prouder of Gabe and –though he’d never admit it out loud- of himself too. All he ever wanted was to hold it together long enough for Gabe to get a better chance. And he did it.

It was a routine phone call, Gabe had phoned after his work-study job, and in between pleasantries, Robbie mentioned he’d be seeing Daisy soon.

“You sound really happy,” Gabe was perceptive as ever.

“I am. Because of her,” Robbie responded, comfortable sharing with someone he trusted implicitly.

Maybe it was how easily Robbie admitted his feelings, maybe it was how happy he seemed, but Gabe recognized that Robbie was never this content, this settled. His brother had found the other half of himself.

“Daisy’s a great girl, don’t hurt her okay?” he blurted out.

Robbie didn’t know whether to be amused or annoyed at the warning. They always had these moments when Gabe acted like _he_ was the older one. He was deciding how to answer when Gabe spoke up again.

“There’s something I need to tell you. That I _should_ have told you. Long ago,” his brother sounded guilty and Robbie frowned.

“Do you remember that night? Of that crazy blackout? When you brought Daisy to the house?” Gabe was definitely nervous.

“Yeah, we got you from those assholes who were messing with you,” Robbie said.

Gabe fell silent. “Right. Listen, I just thought you should know.” There was a pause and Robbie wondered if the call disconnected. “Daisy didn’t leave on her own that night. I made her. Well, I told her. To go, I mean.” Gabe was sounding embarrassed.

“I don’t understand.” Robbie wasn’t sure what he was hearing. Gabe could be many things, but he wasn’t cruel.

“I told her to stay away from you before she got you in trouble.”

“Got _me_ in trouble?” Robbie repeated, incredulous.

“Yeah, stupid huh? With your head lighting on fire and all,” Gabe tried to joke.

It was to his credit that he didn’t try to explain himself. That he thought Daisy was a bad person and he only wanted to protect his big brother who gave so much for him.

Robbie fell silent, not trusting himself to speak.

“I’m sorry,” Gabe finally ventured.

Robbie heaved a sigh.

“I’m not the one you should be saying sorry to,” was all he said. They hung up after that, and Robbie was troubled for the rest of the day. It was like a physical pain, realizing that on that night, Daisy probably thought she had no one to trust and nowhere to go, and she was right.

* * *

 

  
The next day, he had a session with Dr. Singh, and Daisy joined him for their customary drive. She no longer played it off like she wanted to escape the base; Robbie knew she wanted to spend time with him, as he did with her.

There was nothing as calming as driving in his Charger, with her riding along. She was respectful and didn’t do any crazy shit like putting her feet up on the dash like some of the heathens he saw. The drive started out quietly as he was mulling over what Gabe told him.

“Are you okay?” she asked.

He considered her question, unsure what to say and not knowing how to express his thoughts.

“I don’t know,” he kept looking straight ahead.

But Daisy was learning his moods and didn’t probe. She knew now that he would open up when he was ready. And in a similar way, Robbie understood her better; their time together taught him what she needed.

Reaching over the center console, he clasped his free hand with hers, linking their fingers. His silence would make her nervous, but his touch would be reassuring. And as she absently stroked his palm, Robbie felt warmth suffuse his chest and he wondered what would happen if he told her right then that he loved her.

The rest of the ride was in a pleasurable quiet.

* * *

 

It was turning to dusk when Robbie finally got out of his session and surprisingly Daisy was asleep.

She was curled up in the reclined passenger seat of the Charger, phone tossed on his seat, her dark hair covering her face. A memory flashed; she was tied up at Canelo’s messy office with a heavy bruise from his fist and a fractured arm. What kind of monster was he back then that he would hurt her then leave?

Wincing at the thought and the conversations he just had with Dr. Singh, and with Gabe, Robbie reached in his car to move her phone and pop his trunk. Funny how he went from stashing tools for his night job to storing blankets for the perpetually cold Daisy.

Taking care to be quiet, he placed the blanket on her and gently swept the hair out of her face, tracing her high cheekbones; she looked so delicate asleep and achingly beautiful. She stirred at his touch, and when she sleepily nuzzled his palm, Robbie froze. He dropped his hand when she opened her eyes.

“Hey,” her voice was rough from sleep, and all he could think about was her soft skin.

“Sorry I’m late,” was what he said.

“It’s okay; I’m off tomorrow,” Daisy mumbled as she secured the blanket around her and dozed off again.

Robbie smiled, marveling at her ability to fall asleep at a moment’s notice whenever she was in his car. She had her schedule adjusted to match his and the knowledge she rearranged her life to accommodate him constantly made his heart soar.

The return drive was silent, and Daisy awoke when they were driving on the compound.

“I don’t feel like going back right now,” Daisy muttered, and Robbie immediately understood.

“Come upstairs with me?’ he asked impulsively.

Daisy’s felt the bottom of her stomach drop at his words.

“I guess I could,” she answered trying to play cool. She let him open the car door for her, and she wrapped the blanket around her and shuffled behind Robbie, hoping no one saw her looking like a hobo.

They entered his room and he flicked on a lamp.

“You alright?” she was watching him closely, even as she made a beeline for the couch. The shadows dancing across the wall made her feel safe and she curled up under the blanket.

“Not really,” he admitted as he went to put up his jacket and keys. “I’m sorry about how things went down when we met.”

“ _Huh?”_ An apology was the last thing she expected to hear, and even so, she had no idea what he was talking about.

Standing before her, Robbie told her about the guilt he felt about the two times they fought and seeing how upset it made him, Daisy knew her next words would be important.

“You’re giving yourself too much credit, Reyes” she kept her tone light. “If I didn’t have a bad arm, I would have kicked _your_ ass. ” She smiled sleepily at him and snuggled deeper in his couch.

Robbie viewed her skeptically, knowing she was only trying to make him feel better, but she just gazed back innocently.

This girl.

“Gabe told me about that time he kicked you out,” Robbie said bitterly, and he didn’t realize how angry he was until that moment.

Daisy didn’t respond; she didn’t know what to say.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” he accused, even knowing it wasn’t her fault.

“There was nothing to tell,” she quietly replied.

Up until that moment, Robbie wasn’t sure how to broach his feelings. But now it was as clear as day from night, as clear as he loved his brother, as clear as loving _her_.

Sitting beside her, he gathered her in his arms, and as she melted into him, he gently kissed her hair.

“Where I am, that’s where you should be.” He turned her face to him and rested his forehead on hers. “And wherever you are, is where I'm going to be. Okay?” Her dark eyes were apprehensive, and she remained silent.

“We belong to each other, always.” Robbie held her tightly and his own eyes prickled. It was a vow, and he needed her to know that he meant it.

“I don’t know what to say.” Daisy snuggled into him, even though she was terrified. Their friendship was a safety net, what would happen if it broke?

“Nothing to say,” he replied, placing a soft kiss on her forehead. She still didn’t respond, and Robbie knew she was afraid of solidifying what was between them. “We’ll figure it out.” For the second time that night, he thought about telling her that he loved her, but didn’t want to overburden her.

They sat like that for a long while, her head buried in his chest, and he realized she was silently crying.

He fixed the blanket to cover them both and they fell asleep like that on his couch. Two souls who weren’t sure of how to move forward, but knowing there was no turning back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stanford actually is one of the top schools in the U.S for wheelchair access, and if you're accepted and are under a certain income threshold, tuition, room and board, and fees are waived. Kudos and comments are appreciated!


	5. We are family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for coming along for the ride with this series! Thank you @marvelthismarvelthat for beta'ing this chapter, and soulofevil for always being a constant source of support :)

* * *

 

Mack and Elena's new home was a spacious split-level, with gleaming hardwood floors and shiny granite countertops. Mack was grilling outside, while Elena made the rounds indoors, ensuring everyone was comfortable. Coulson and May oversaw the bar, whipping up batches of margaritas made with freshly squeezed limes, and handing out tequila shots and cold beer.

Robbie and Daisy were already running late because Daisy kept changing outfits, then wanted to stop for a greeting card.

“I don’t think Mack and Yo-yo care about a card,” Robbie was skeptical, preferring to be on time.

“I care,” Daisy insisted. “I’ll be back in a few, keep the car warm!” And she ran into the store before Robbie could protest.

Twenty minutes later, Robbie was getting impatient so he trudged in to get her. She was so adorable, bundled in her hat and scarf, and Robbie's irritation melted when she smiled sheepishly.

“I don’t know which one to get,” she apologized, placing a card back on the shelf and grabbing another.

“Just pick something,” he grumbled, hugging her around her waist as she continued to browse while she absently tilted her head on his shoulder.

After their talk, everything changed but paradoxically remained the same.

She’d spent every night at his place since then but they never went beyond cuddling and chaste kisses. Robbie was simply enjoying their touches and learning how they fit together, and Daisy wasn't ready to for anything beyond that. How lucky they understood each other implicitly.

They stayed a little while longer, with Daisy wrapped in Robbie’s arms, both oblivious to the happy glances being thrown their way. They ended up getting two cards, a funny one that played music, and a serious one.

“I actually liked these the best when I first saw them,” Daisy admitted, as they headed to pay.

Robbie laughed, and kissed her forehead, wondering for the hundredth time, how to tell her that he loved her. Definitely not in the self-checkout line at a 24-hour pharmacy.

* * *

 

They finally arrived at Mack and Elena’s, and Daisy headed straight to the bar. Robbie grudgingly found himself with a group of new agents who were excitedly peppering him with questions. He demurred and instead asked about their fields, thankful for Daisy’s lessons on social cues.

“You can’t just, _dismiss_ people, Robbie. That’s rude," she’d scolded him a while back.

“But I hate small talk!” he’d defended himself.

“Well, let them talk for a bit, then go,” she’d looked flabbergasted.

So, Robbie listened as the agents talked shop, and when he let on that he was a mechanic, a lively debate about American cars versus European imports followed. Maybe chit-chat with strangers wasn’t a bad thing.

He finally excused himself to check on Daisy and found her deep in conversation with Simmons, serious expressions on both their faces.

Striding over, he bid Jemma goodnight, while clasping his hand with Daisy’s.

“You good?” he bent to her ear.

“Yes,” she squeezed his hand, an easy smile on her face.

Satisfied she was okay, he dropped a kiss on her cheek. “I’m going outside if you need me.”

Daisy looked wistfully as he walked away, while Jemma’s eyes goggled at the exchange.

“Daisy!” her friend exclaimed. “You _just said_ nothing is happening between you and Robbie! _That_ is a man in love!”

“We haven't really kissed," Daisy blushed.

“Forget kissing, he looks like he’ll die for you!” Jemma marveled. How could Daisy not notice what’s right in front of her?

And the stricken look on Daisy’s face made Jemma regret her words as they both remembered the boy who did die.

“I’m sorry-I didn’t mean,” Jemma began, mortified.

“It’s okay,” Daisy soothed. “Don’t be afraid to bring up Lincoln. We need to remember him.”

Jemma’s eyes misted, remembering the events that catapulted her to be the Director.

“I’m not supposed to tell yet, but Fitz and I are expecting,” Jemma blurted out.

“Expecting what?” Daisy was genuinely puzzled, but when realization dawned, she gasped and pounced on her friend. They both dissolved in tears, hugging each other, as Jemma made her promise to not tell anyone yet.

Daisy agreed but only if she and Robbie could be godparents.

* * *

 

Oblivious to the revelations occurring inside, Robbie escaped for some fresh air and was happy to see Mack on the grill. Robbie wouldn’t wish the Ghost Rider on anyone, but he was secretly relieved someone else understood the burden.

“Hey man,” Mack greeted, as he flipped steaks. He discretely made sure Daisy wasn't following; he’d been meaning for him and Robbie to speak privately.

“What’s up?” Robbie responded, going to stand by the taller man. “Need any help?”

“I’m good, thanks,” Mack said, then decided to be straightforward. “So, Robbie, what’s up with you and Daisy?”

“Pretty sure you can ask her that yourself,” Robbie pointed out, as he zipped his jacket all the way up and stuck his hands in the pockets. Daisy was right, he should’ve worn something warmer for the brisk night air.

“I can, but I’m asking you.” Mack didn’t miss a beat as he moved the finished steaks off the heat to rest on a brightly colored tray. “Daisy’s family.”

“She’s my family, too,” Robbie replied. He respected Mack, but it didn’t feel right talking about Daisy while she was absent.

“Do you love her?” Mack asked bluntly. He was putting on some vegetable skewers on now. A stray cherry tomato fell on the coals and the flames bubbled up and then simmered down.

“With all my heart,” Robbie murmured, happy to talk to someone who knew them both. “But it’s all new, for both of us.”

“Well, know that love is a wonderful thing,” Mack chuckled, good-naturedly thumping Robbie on the back and almost clipping him with his tongs. “Happy you’ve seen the light, brother.”

Months ago, Robbie would’ve thought it patronizing- the interrogation, the platitudes- but tonight, he knew this was family. He grabbed another tray, and stood closer to Mack, weighing his next words carefully.

“Hey, if ever anything happens to me,” Robbie began. He trailed off when Mack placed the tongs down and faced him. Strings of patio lights were woven throughout the deck, illuminating Mack’s raised brows and the food sizzling on the grill.

“That’s a conversation you should have with Daisy,” Mack shook his head. “We shouldn’t be talking about her when she isn’t here.”

“You started it, man!” Robbie laughed.

“Well, I’m ending it,” Mack retorted playfully. “Now hold that tray before you make me burn these skewers.”

He sent Robbie back inside with laden platters and dire warnings to not spill anything or Elena would have their heads. And as he started on another round of food – barbeque chicken this time- Mack tried to recall if he ever heard Robbie laugh before.

Love really is a wonderful thing, he mused, as smoke and the scent of delicious food drifted through the night air.

The patio door slammed again.

“Hey, Mack! Is Robbie out here?” Daisy was cold and was running over to the grill as she spoke.

“You just missed him," Mack smiled warmly. There always seemed to be some crisis and the team never spent time together like they used to. Maybe they could start doing Sunday dinners now.

“Okay, let me just warm up a bit,” Daisy shivered.

“No problem, I know you need to go get your dude,” Mack teased, and he laughed when she punched him playfully. “How are things with Robbie?” he continued, curious about her response.

“I, uh, I think I’m falling in love him,” Daisy confessed, with a soft smile, and Mack’s eyes glimmered. They’d been through pain and death, and here they both were, each with new beginnings. On impulse, he brought her in for a hug.

“I know I don’t say this, but I love you, Tremors.” Mack blinked rapidly. “I’m glad you came back to us.”

She didn’t reply, only hugged him tighter.

“It’s hard learning to love someone else again,” Mack continued. “Have you talked to Robbie about Lincoln?”

“Not yet,” Daisy smiled. “But I will.” Up till then, she’d avoided it, but maybe it was time she shared more of herself with the man she loved.

She returned inside and found an animated Robbie with Fitz at the bar in the kitchen.

Robbie was gesticulating to Fitz, his cheeks flushed, and eyes bright. Fitz was vigorously shaking his head, and Daisy wondering what they could be talking about. She was walking over, when Robbie looked up, and seeing her, broke into a wide grin. She smiled back, as a wave of love washed over her. Yes, they were figuring this out and moving forward, and she would enjoy every moment of it.

“Do I need to drive us home?” she asked, when she reached them, surveying the littered shot glasses on the table.

“Nobody’s driving my Daisy!” Robbie scowled.

“You mean your Lucy,” Fitz snorted, his accent thicker than usual.

“Nobody’s driving Lucy!” Robbie was getting alarmed now and tried to stand, wobbling into Fitz.

“Babe, you can’t drive, hand me the keys,” Daisy said sternly. He didn't, so she sneaked into his jacket pocket and snagged them as Fitz roared with laughter. Robbie pulled her down onto his lap and kissed her cheek soundly. She stayed there till it was time to leave, nestled in Robbie’s arms, and listening as he and Fitz argued over engines and torque. Apparently, engineers and mechanics sometimes didn’t see eye to eye.

They stayed till past midnight, Daisy making sure Robbie had only water, and by the time they were ready to leave, even though he felt better, he still let her have the keys.

“You can drive,” he offered, and as Daisy held the keys, she knew things were shifting, solidifying and propelling them onwards.

The ride home was quiet, and Robbie was asleep by the time she parked. The streetlight shone into the car, and leaning over, she touched his cheek, her fingers mapping the freckles on his face. He sighed, and opened his eyes, his gaze warm as he saw her.

“We’re home,” Daisy whispered, moving her hand away.

He didn’t say anything at first, simply brought her hand back to his face.

“I’m always home with you,” his voice was raspy.

Daisy reached over and kissed his forehead. “I know, that’s why I love you.”

Robbie felt a prickling at the back of his eyes.

“I’ve been trying to find the perfect way to tell you,” he confessed, disappointed.

“Guess I beat you to it,” she kissed his cheek. “Come on, let’s go inside.”

It was liberating, telling him how she felt. Her past forged who she was today, but she and Robbie were making their future with little things, day by day.

* * *

 

They’d come into a nightly routine over the past week.

Robbie would shower first, undressing and changing into night clothes in the bathroom, then it would be Daisy's turn. By the time she was done, mirrors foggy and all the hot water gone, Robbie would have the bed made and turned down. They’d cuddle while watching TV, with Daisy usually falling asleep first while Robbie would stay up later, listening to her breathe till he drifted off.

Tonight, they went straight to bed after bathing, with the room blanketed in darkness and quiet. Daisy shifted into Robbie, and laid her head on his chest, listening for the familiar rhythm of his heart.

“Thank you for driving home,” Robbie broke the silence. “Tequila on an empty stomach is a bad idea.”

“Yo-yo sent us home with food,” Daisy’s voice was muffled in his chest. “Want something to eat?”

“Nah, you don’t have to get up.” Robbie kissed her hair and stroked her arm.

“Who said I was?” Daisy teased. “Your legs work just fine.”

Robbie laughed and shifted so she was under him. She giggled.

“You know, for someone who is driving my car and wearing my clothes,” Robbie trailed his fingers on her lips. “You’re very mouthy.”

“You forgot sleeping in your bed, too,” Daisy smiled playfully, pulling him nearer.

“I never forget you’re sleeping in my bed,” Robbie murmured closing the distance and placing a soft kiss on her lips, and then another. “I love you.”

“Finally found a perfect moment, huh?” Daisy wrapped her arms around him, inhaling his scent.

“The time I get to spend with you-” Robbie rested his forehead on hers. “They’re all perfect moments.” Tears prickled in his eyes.

Daisy exhaled. “I love you, Robbie.”

He kissed her one last time and moved so they could get comfortable, holding each other till they drifted to sleep, ready to start a new day filled with new moments together.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote and re-wrote this chapter several times, especially the ending, over the past month. For me, this was the best way to wrap up the series in a hopeful and sweet manner. Let me know what you think! Comments and kudos are always appreciated! Hit me up on @whistlingwindtree on Tumblr if you want to obsess about whether Robbie is going to return or not.


	6. growing pains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jemma asks Daisy to be the Interim Director of SHIELD, and it brings up thoughts of Lincoln for Daisy.

* * *

 

Winter passed, and soon it was coming up on two years since Jemma became Director, and she was close to full term with her baby.

She’d summoned Daisy to her office for a private chat.

“Am I in trouble?” Daisy asked, hesitantly. Her last mission had gone sideways, and she’d used a little bit more force than necessary.

“This is a bit more personal in nature,” Jemma smiled, her cheeks full and rosy.

“Well, I already know I’m godmother,” Daisy smiled back, getting comfortable in the leather chair.

“S.H.I.E.L.D follows U.S standards with maternity leave,” Jemma’s eyes misted. “And I need more than 8 weeks with my baby.”

“Absolutely,” Daisy agreed, still not sure where the conversation was going.

“I’d like to take a year leave of absence-” Jemma continued.

“Sound like a plan,” Daisy nodded.

“-and I’d like you to be interim Director whilst I’m away.” Jemma finished.

Daisy blinked, then turned around to make sure there wasn’t anyone else in the room.

“Me?” she inhaled sharply. “What? No! Why? How-”

“Think about it,” Jemma interrupted. “Talk it over with Robbie. I trust you implicitly, and as long as you follow proper protocol, you’d be perfect.”

Daisy’s eyes glimmered. “Thank you for believing in me.”

Jemma stood up and came around her desk, her pregnant belly at odds with the rest of her slim frame.

“I love you, Daisy,” she murmured. “Of course, I believe in you.”

They hugged each other, best friends who’d been through the worst.

* * *

 

“Jemma wants me to be acting Director,” Daisy grumbled at dinnertime with Robbie.

“That’s amazing,” Robbie praised. “Look at you!”

Daisy’s mouth twisted as she shook her head. “I don’t deserve it.”

Robbie frowned, placing his fork down. “Daisy, you’re a hard worker. You live and breathe and love S.H.I.E.L.D. I can’t think of a better person.”

Her fork clattered on her plate, as she stood up. “I’m going for a drive. Don’t wait up.”

And grabbing her jacket, she stalked out, leaving a dumbfounded Robbie in her wake.

* * *

 

It was past midnight when Daisy came back to the apartment, and Robbie was sitting on the couch, waiting for her.

“I told you not to wait up,” she scolded as she locked the door behind her.

“I was worried,” he murmured, concern and sleep etched in his face.

“I’m fine,” she bit out. “Why are you hovering?”

Robbie’s eyes widened, fully awake now, and unsure how to respond.

“Because I love you,” he finally said.

“I don’t even deserve that,” Daisy’s voice was bitter. “Just leave me alone, okay?”

And she strode into the bedroom, slamming the door.

Robbie exhaled. Did they just have their first fight? Did he do something wrong? Should he leave her be?

He thought back to the times Daisy never left him alone. God, she was such a pain. He didn’t want her interference, but he'd needed it. But shouldn’t he respect her wishes?

He pinched the bridge of his nose, unsure what to do.

Desperate, he texted Mack. “Hey man. So if a woman tells a man to leave her alone, what does that mean?”

Mack responded immediately. “I’d give her some space, then ask her to talk about what’s on her mind.”

“Space?” Robbie muttered. What did that mean? Should he leave? Not talk to her? Sleep on the couch?

“Are you coming?” Daisy’s voice called from their bedroom. “You can pick a show.”

Robbie sighed. Being in a relationship was so confusing. “Yeah, coming.” He called back.

* * *

 

Neither of them wanted to watch TV, and they ended up turning off the lights.

“What’s going on Dais?” Robbie finally asked. He was sitting up, leaning against the headboard, while Daisy lay on his lap.

“Just my self-loathing acting up. Nothing new,” she replied, bitterly.

Robbie had a sudden insight that while she’d always been helping him, he never returned the favor with her. God, he was so selfish.

“Tell me what to do,” he urged. He needed something to do, or fix.

“Unless you can bring back the dead,” Daisy’s voice was desolate. “Nothing you can do.”

Robbie felt his stomach drop. It had to be Lincoln Campbell. His heroics at S.H.I.E.L.D were legendary, and he was Daisy’s boyfriend at the time.

“I’m sorry,” he said, lamely.

“Me too.”

The silence that followed was suffocating.

“Tell me about Lincoln,” Robbie ventured.

“He was-” Daisy trailed off.

Robbie sensed her hesitation, and holding her hand, he kissed it. “You can talk to me about anything. You know that, right?”

Daisy grew quiet. Talking about her past love with her new one could get awkward. But Lincoln was part of her, too, despite people seeming to forget him. Maybe she was subtly giving others that cue? She drew a deep breath, and Robbie pulled her closer.

“He was-?” Robbie repeated, stroking her hair.

“-sunshine,” Daisy said. Her voice hitched, and a tear escaped. “He was sunshine.” She gave a small laugh, even as another tear fell. “It sounds silly, but it’s true. He could be moody at times but when he smiled-”

She got up and rested her head on Robbie’s shoulder. “He was funny. And sweet. Always had a smile. Even when he was going to die.” The lump in her throat was getting larger, and breathing grew difficult.

Robbie hugged her close, saying nothing.

“He was stupid,” Daisy’s mouth twisted. “Sacrificing himself. None of us deserved it. I sure as hell didn’t.”

Robbie rubbed her back, and she wiped her eyes. “But he did it anyway. And that’s Lincoln. Every good intention.”

“I’m sorry, mi amor,” Robbie soothed. “I’m sorry.”

With his words, the dam broke, and Daisy cried into Robbie’s chest, loud heaving wails, finally grieving Lincoln, without the shadow of guilt.

“He always needed to shave,” Daisy was futilely wiping her eyes, as more tears flowed. “And I was supposed to get him better hair mousse, his hair was always messy.”

“He probably thought you liked it,” Robbie offered. Tears were pricking at the back of his eyes. He loved her but if he could go back in time and made sure Lincoln didn’t die, he would.

She gave a choked laugh. “I actually did like his scruff. And his hair was always soft.” She smiled. “Kinda like a puppy’s, actually.”

“Let the man rest in peace,” Robbie carefully wiped Daisy’s face. “And don’t compare him to a puppy.” He kissed her forehead.

Daisy snorted. She got up to wash her face, and she pulled along Robbie so he could wash his hands. She was sure it wasn’t just tears he was wiping off.

They freshened up at the tiny sink, and Robbie gently patted her face dry.

“When _Dia de Muertos_ comes again,” he said. “Maybe we could do something to remember him by his grave?” Robbie held his breath, not sure how she would feel about something from his culture.

“His grave is the stars and sky. Literally,” Daisy hugged him tightly. “But he does have a spot on our Wall of Remembrance?”

Robbie hugged her back. He wanted to bring up the offer from Jemma but didn’t think it would be the right time.

“I don’t think I could be a good Director,” Daisy was pulling them back to bed. “I don’t want the responsibility.”

Robbie remained silent. How could he encourage her, without pressuring her? He just wanted her to be happy.

“I’m here for you, whatever you decide,” he pulled her to lay on his chest. “You’d make the best damn Director though.”

“You think so?”

“Yep,” Robbie assured her. “You have the biggest heart, and you’re strong and stubborn and smart. And a hard worker.”

“That’s anyone,” Daisy said. “I don’t have degrees and PhD’s-”

“What does that matter?” Robbie rose up and linked their hands. “Jemma has her strengths. Coulson had his. You have yours. Maybe that’s what S.H.I.E.L.D needs for a bit till Jemma comes back.” He kissed her forehead. “It’s only a year right?”

“That’s what she says,” Daisy nuzzled him.

“I’ll support you no matter what you choose,” Robbie nuzzled her back. “Let’s go to sleep.”

“I love you,” Daisy murmured, as they got comfortable.

“Te amo, cariño.”

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and reviews are really appreciated!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [when the fire's at your feet again (I'll be by your side)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12315852) by [blacksatinpointeshoes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blacksatinpointeshoes/pseuds/blacksatinpointeshoes)




End file.
